Halloween 2012
by RockBane
Summary: Revenge just doesn't work when you add Naruto into it, just ask Tenten as she learns that particular lesson the hard way.


Halloween 2012

**- o 0 o -**

Readers**:** It came down to my choice due to a three way so, I be bring you Naruto and Digimon.

I Don't Own Digimon or Naruto.

**- o 0 o -**

Tenten

She scowls as she walks through the streets of Hidden Leaf. Her whole being, from her hair to attire is wet and sports a stench that reminds one of raw durians with a hint of rotten fish. Her mood foul as she mentally rails at the fact that a certain genius managed to evade getting pulled into the sewers due to Lee getting scared of a lousy garbage bag sporting white paint on it, causing the aforementioned boy to cry skunk.

A squad of masked ninja bound after an orange blur within four feet before her. Laughter of the infamous prankster blond can be heard where ever the blond went, not unlike thunder following lightning. "Get back here UZUMAKI!"

_'Uzumaki?'_ Tenten comes out of her thoughts and her gaze flickers around, trying to spy the _blond_ Uzumaki. Her thoughts drift towards what little she knows of the clan which is, one, they tend to be red heads, two, founded their own village, three, supposedly really long lived, and four, their understanding of Seals was like a bloodline limit. _'That's what those old war journals in the archive maintain.'_

She almost dismisses her thoughts about Naruto, who's still an academy student after failing the test once again, if not for a single comment from a woman passing her as she had paused to study the roof tops. "Young lady, you better hurry home. You smell rather ripe."

Tenten turns to glare at the woman, balling her fists, she opens her mouth to snap but closes it, the reminder of the incident and at how Neji pretty much let her fall, sure, Lee is the one who pushed her but Neji could have reached out to grab her back of her shirt is rekindled. Then, it grew cold as she caught sight of an orange blur coming out of a trash can. "Excuse me."

She marches over and grabs the blond by the front of the shirt, Naruto's eyes went wide, swallowing kind of nervously. "I... um... I didn't..." She pulls him up and brings his face real close to her own.

"Oh, I don't care about why they are following you, no, you are going to help me get my revenge." Tenten says into the blue eyes of the young Uzumaki. "You're going to help me and like it, got it?"

The blond's eyes shine with confusion and nervousness as he says, "Ah, sure. Whatever you say." Then, in a quieter voice, asks, "Ah, could you let go now?"

She lets go of Naruto's shirt and she can't keep the smirk off her face, with the blond, she'll find a way to humiliate that Hyuuga, one way or another. "Met me tomorrow at the market at eight." With that said, she turns and walks away, leaving the blond rather confused and wondering just what he agreed to do.

**- o 0 o -**

Naruto

He couldn't help but be kind of curious over what that crazy girl wanted help with. He can't recall, or perhaps it would be better to say, it's never happened when somebody wanted his help in anything and yet, this girl pretty much scared him into agreeing to help. A Genin at that, which is all the more confusing as why would a ninja need the help of an academy student?

As he is about to push it off and go into puffing up his pride, the year older girl drops down into an alley before him. He jogs towards the front of the alley as she steps out. Then, just as he is about to yell a greet, she, once more, grabs the front of his shirt and pulls Naruto into the alley.

"You were going to shout, weren't you?" The as of yet named kunoichi asks him. He shakes his head quickly to the side to side, doing his best to deny it, although the flat look says she didn't believe him. "Fine, but no shouting out greetings or talking loudly. I rather not have the whole of the village knowing that I am up to. My intended victim needs to be caught unawares got it?"

The blond nods as he gets what she means, although, he didn't see where he comes in. "Your the kunoichi after all." He states with a slight grumble while Bun, as Naruto decides to label her until such time as he gets her name or she threatens him to get him to stop calling her such, sighs.

"I just need your help with a summoning and that's all." Bun tells him. "I want to summon his greatest fear and then ruin his oh perfect image using ooze and some stink bombs." Bun states with a rather evil look as she imagines such a scene, or so Naruto concludes.

"Summoning? What the hell are you coming to me for?!" He exclaims in bewilderment. "I don't know anything about Summoning."

"Your an Uzumaki or aren't you? You've got the blood of Seal Masters in you! All the accounts of your clan say that they touch with Seals is like a bloodline limit! Even Tsunade -Hime known for a special Seal and she's only a fourth Uzumaki!"

_'I have relatives? And why is this the first I've heard of my clan's legacy?'_ Naruto wonders to himself as he rubs the back of his head, trying to recall what Seals were. "Ah, never knew that. The Old Man never said anything about my clan." _'Or my parents.'_

"I guess I should have expected that, after all, whoever heard of a _blond_ Uzumaki..." Bun muses and he stiffens. He wants to ask her just what she meant by that and he glares at her, crossing his arms.

"I am so too an Uzumaki, blond or not. If you want a Summoning, I'll give you a Summoning that neither of you will forget!" Naruto snaps and Bun smiles.

"Once I find out more about these Seals." And Bun groans while palming her forehead. Before he could ask Bun, she grabs him and pulls him deeper into the alley.

"Wait here. I'll be back with what books I have borrowed on Seals," Bun says and then gives him a minor glare while continuing, "and they had better remain usable."

He nods rapidly and watches as Bun leaps back up onto the roof, darting away. After a few moments, Naruto moves his goggles from his forehead and pushes his bangs down, wondering just what kind of hair his clan is suppose to have.

**- o 0 o -**

Ryo

Digital World

It was and yet wasn't a familiar sensation that gave him pause. He takes out his Digivice, studying it before turning to look at his partner, Cyberdramon. "Did you feel that?" He asks as the strange pressure has ended and the tall Ultimate just grunts.

With a frown, he puts his Digivice away and continues walking through the small sandstorm that just kicked up. Putting the whole thing out of his mind.

**- o 0 o -**

Naruto

Two Months Later

The 'rope' dissolves into nothingness and within seconds, he finds himself once more in the forest clearing. He felt something tugging at the other end of the 'rope' before it just vanished. "Well, at least I know that I'm on the right track." He states, feeling oddly calm and kind of empty of energy.

He never really felt like that before, he always had energy to call upon or just there. The feeling vanishes about ten minutes after he has sat down and going over his notes and calculations'. Unknown to him, he had managed to summon something, just not something large, just a layer of sand at the center of the Seal. It finally broke apart and vanish from this world now that there wasn't anything keeping them there as the Chakra that had been infused is used up.

It's taken him a good month to get his painting skills up to the point where he can mimic the more common Seals like those in Explosion Tags, Flash Bombs, and Storage Scrolls. He's come to love the latter as they allow him to hide his pranking stash with little trouble and he is going to try to see if he can store hot ramen in a scroll to see if it remains hot, if it does then he'll know what to pack for all future missions as a Genin.

In the last few weeks, he's been mimicking Summoning Seals. He began observing those who summon gadgets and stuff from other worlds. Although they seem to think most of what they summoned was junk, he's found a few really interesting things among it all, like books and scrolls in other languages, mostly he picked them up due to the images and pictures they contain then content of words that he doesn't understand.

He did manage to summon pretty much the same things that the official Summoners did and then he began to mess around with the Seal after using it five times. It took him about three hours but he figured out a trick to summon the same item again, he created this examination circle to go along with the summoning one. He would place an example of what he wants and then fuel it with Chakra.

Sure, what he got at first didn't seem to go with the book but upon going through it, it clearly had some relation with the first book as it sported the same characters only, they were doing different things then the previous volume. He changed a few things like the direction and moved a few lines before summoning once more.

This time, he got some plastic case sporting an image of one of characters on the front. Opening it, he found two disks but he did get a sheet of paper with a number of the other character, although he is mystified as to what those disks do. Putting it down, he cleared the space and used his third Seal alteration, this time, he summoned a thicker book, only it was done in a different style and looked more real.

Going through that book, it seemed like a Bingo book with what he put down as their stats and history. While cool, it didn't seem to be a duplicate of what he was trying to summon in the first place. It wouldn't be until his fourteenth try did he summoned an exact duplicate of the book. He didn't really get why the various cut outs of the same character seemed so different from each other either.

With a working summoning Seal that would summon a duplicate of what was put in the smaller circle, he counted that a success and moved onto test it to be sure it would summon things that weren't just books. He summoned a few handheld game systems, he sold those to some merchants from out of the village for a lot of money and had to remember to try summoning games for them next to some cloths.

He even made a discovery that he found he could summon food! It had been an accident that the instant noodle had fallen upon the circle but he did summon a instant noodle, if only sporting a different label. While that did impress Tenten, she would have had him actually summon a being.

Although, Tenten seemed to mellowed out about it once he accidently managed to summon a bar of gold. He had been using a different fishing summoning Seal, trying to see if it won't summon something alive. Tenten had him give that alteration a good ten tries, each time summoning some rare or priceless item of jewellery or uncut gem. He relabeled that one treasure summoning Seal and moved onto at least five others since.

Naruto scratches his head and in the end, decides that perhaps he shouldn't just try creating his own summoning Seal instead of using modifications. _'I think I have the feel of this kind of Seal by now.'_ He muses to himself.

"Why not have three circles in different spots? Get Neji into the one, I the power source in one, and see what we summon up in the third?" He murmurs out loud and with hum, he flips to a clean sheet and begins to sketch what that would look like, more then a little glad that Tenten recruited Hinata to help cover his absence from the academy as he would hate for Iruka-sensei to mess this up.

**- o 0 o -**

Hinata

She can't believe how nobody seems to notice that she has been sending a clone to take her place in the back. Also, she didn't know which deity to thank that Kiba's been out sick and Shino seems not to care about her 'act' as her crush. She found it rather thrilling to be somebody else for a change then just the Hyuuga clan heiress and a failure.

The fact that Tenten promised her a date with Naruto when he's done with that seal creation just seems like icing on the cake. She laughs in the same nervous fashion as Naruto usually does as Iruka-sensei looks at her upon asking 'Naruto' a question. Using her growing skills in Genjutsu, she responses as Naruto would and earns laughs from the rest of the class, once more, she fends off the attention of their teacher, she wonders if perhaps she shouldn't take off this afternoon to pull pranks.

She hasn't actually done that yet but perhaps its time for her to do so? After all, Naruto is a prankster, never mind that Hinata is looking over to Sakura as she imagines pulling one of Naruto's classic pranks.

**- o 0 o -**

Tenten

Three Days Later

While the vengeance she wanted seems to be slow in coming, she couldn't say that it's been a waste of time or resources as Naruto proves that he is indeed a Uzumaki when it came to Seals. She may have once been the one to give lectures on Seals bit over a month ago to the blond but she barely understands anything that comes out of his mouth these days concerning Seal arrays.

It's clear that Naruto's still learning through trial and error. So far, nobody has lost their life to these trails but that maybe more contributed to Naruto's use of Shadow clones. It comes as a surprise that there is little damage to the surrounding area, which she concludes is a blessing as it keeps people from having evidence concerning what's happening out in the training areas that the blond uses.

Now though, she's taking a rather big risk as Naruto hasn't tried this particular seal out before, although its variations seem to work just fine and safe as well. And so, she is now doing her best to get Neji in position within that circle drawn out upon the ground. It took a lot of persuading and a few taunts, to get the Hyuuga to chase her but he is and she's doing her best to evade his attempts at capture.

Finally, the staged area is in sight and the cloth painted with the seal is covered under a layer of dirt. They did their best to make the center the perfect landing spot. Naruto should be about a mile off to the northeast of this particular spot.

She turns and let's fly a number of kunai as Neji comes leaping through the branches. Neji uses the palm of his hand to deflect the incoming kunai but does use another branch to launch himself into the center of that seal circle that is hidden.

Within seconds of landing and getting into a defensive position, Neji's eyes widen and smoke erupts. Then, as she comes to the edge of the seal, she watches as the smoke clears. A startled gasp erupts about five feet from the trap. It didn't take her long to stare in confusion at this thirteen year old wearing bright cloths and holding onto a white cap.

"Nar-u-to!" She yells, glancing in the direction of where the much brighter haired blond should be standing.

"Ah, where am I?" The summoned teen asks within seconds as she begins to head in that direction. "I mean, I was in front of the class..."

She sighs as she comes to a halt and turns to the poor guy. "Well, to be honest, we weren't expecting this to happen, that's all I can say."

**- o 0 o -**

Neji

Classroom

"Haven't seen that before... Well then, if you would retrieve Takaishi from the hall, you can leave." The teach informs him.

"If I may, could I get the location of where I am?" He asks once he has taken in his surroundings. None of the things in the room were familiar, not at all.

The students seem to be whispering about this kid, Takaishi, and about his eyes. "White eyes, have you seen anyone..." "...blind, has to be..."

He turns and the teacher seems to close his mouth at the sight if his eyes. He is very annoyed about all of this and can only conclude that Tenten is behind this. Although how, he can't say.

**- o 0 o -**

TK

Naruto turned out to be a bright haired blond kid about his age. Whiskers of three rest upon each cheek and he seems to be getting straggled by the girl who was there when he shown up. He can only look on, not sure if he should interfere as the older teen seems to be unusually strong, seemingly having no trouble keeping the shorter blond, Naruto, up off the ground.

_'Looks like things are calming down.'_ He notices as the girl drops the other blond and states, "Fix This Now."

"Right, well, ah, let me look about the seal area, shouldn't be much of a problem to get this set to rights." Naruto says once he gets up and seemingly during a blink of his eye, the other blond seems to be out of sight.

"Sorry about this, this was just suppose to be a prank. I'm Tenten by the way." The girl with the buns finally says as an introduction.

"I'm TK." He replies in turn. "And just who was this prank suppose to be on?" He asks, not sure what a seal area means. "I mean, I'm not in the same world I was born, right?" He adds.

"Ah, well, Neji... It doesn't matter I guess, and I guess so." Tenten says, taking in his attire as he had done when he was first appeared here and when Naruto appeared as well. "Yea, never seen anybody dress like you do." She agrees.

He sighs, yet again he finds himself in another dimension, only this time, without Patamon. The air seems so strange, there doesn't seem to be sounds of a city. "Just curious but, how close is the nearest town?" He asks after a few minutes of taking in the scenery.

"Hmm? Well, it's over there. This is just a training field after all." Tenten waves her hand off into the direction. "Just a few minutes in that direction is Hidden Leaf Village, it's a ninja village." She adds and he blinks at the mention of ninja.

"O...k." He says out loud, not really sure what to make of that bit of information. Luckily, Naruto pipes up.

"I think we can do reverse this. TK, I just need you to stand over here, in this spot, I'll return to that other location and we should have Neji-teme back here in no time." The blond says confidently as he glances over to where Naruto is.

_'Hopefully this works.'_ TK thinks as he stands in the center of the area Naruto wants him to stand in. And then, Naruto takes off in the direction he came from.

A few minutes later and he feels a twinge in his stomach. Closing his eyes, he waits for that sensation of falling but it never came as something help seems to be charging to him. A poof sound erupts and he hears Patamon cry, "TK!"

"Patamon? Patamon!" He cries and as the smoke clears, his partner comes charging into his arms, cuddling into his chest.

"You've shrunk." He can't help but exclaim in surprise. "No, you just got bigger!" Patamon says in reply and he chuckles softly, enjoying the moment of being with his Digimon friend and partner.

"As cute as this is, this isn't want Naruto was suppose to do." Tenten observes dryly. He looks over to her and can't help but feel a bit guilty about this, kind of feeling that he is to blame for not being returned home. After all, how often had he wished to be reunion with Patamon?

"Sorry." He replies while Patamon moves from his arms to perch on his shoulder. "Ah, this is my friend and partner, Patamon."

"Hello." Patamon replies while Tenten nods a greeting. "So, where are we?" His best friend asks curiously.

"I don't really know, to be truthful." He replies to Patamon. "This is Tenten and Naruto should be appearing soon, I think..."

"Did It Work?!" Naruto cries out and Tenten leaps off into the direction of where that voice came from. His eyes widen at the sight of how far she could go as well as how high she gets.

"I didn't know humans could jump that high... or that far." Patamon says in awe. "I'm guessing she's a ninja." He faintly replies.

With a glance around, he heads off in that direction, hoping that Tenten doesn't straggle Naruto. After all, he seems to know how to cross dimensions, imperfectly but still, he could get better with practice.

**- o 0 o -**

Naruto

TK and Patamon vanish while Neji appears. The sun is about to rise in three hours and hopefully, he'll get some sleep. He can't help but wonder about the partnership between the pair. TK and Patamon had told him some of their tale before they fell asleep around ten. Tenten had left around midnight, although she did leave behind a few dozen coffee drinks for him.

Leaving Neji alone and sleeping among the discarded coffee drinks, he hopes to spend at least seven hours in his bed. He makes use of his Henge Jutsu to arrive before his apartment building. and sighs at the sight of his bed.

Tossing his shirt and jumpsuit on the back of the couch, he climbs into his bed and within minutes, he's fast asleep, cuddling a rather large egg sporting white and orange stripes. On the kitchen table, a wrist watched device sporting crimson and black with the trim around the screen being orange along with the trim about the buttons.

Giggling-chiming echoes in his sleep and for a moment, a glowing ball of something circles over his head as he swims in a lake filled with ramen. Then, the ball of light vanish with a chiming cry and he quickly forgets about it, continuing to consume as much of the lake as he could.

**- The End? -**

To Readers: Sorry for the delay, mom brought home a new kitten and, well, things happen. Funny thing is, I started on this on the second week of October but didn't return to it until the 20th and then, well, Real Life and all that. Thanks for the votes and hope you enjoy this, even if it's delayed in getting posted.


End file.
